Teenage Years
by Ducky2196
Summary: Olivia's past comes back to haunt her, so what happens when Walter gives Olivia something to get in touch with her repressed emotions...and turns her into her teenage self...can Walter and Peter save Olivia before she loses herself?
1. Chapter 1 Like A Flower dying in the Sun

**Chapter 1 – Like a flower, dying in the sun**

* * *

same old stuff, i don't own Fringe and Characters but my stories are all expanded and not always what happens in the show, especailly character backgrounds and stories. i am also a charmed/buffy/angel fan so sorry it the story line(s) sound a little familiar. Enjoy!

* * *

As agent Olivia Dunham walked into the lab, Peter couldn't help but look up at her. There she stood black slacks, long black winter coat and long flowing blonde hair. Olivia glanced around and took in her surroundings, the lab was much warmer than the mid-winter wind outside. Astrid must have turned on the heater and she was glad for it. Olivia smiled as she walked passed Peter on her way to her office.

"What's new Walter?" Olivia regretted asking Walter a simple question because he began to babble on about something to do with science.

She had already sat at her desk when Peter walked through the door. He looked at her beautiful face. He smiled at her soft eyes but was concerted when he saw the dark circles under her eyes. The dark circles told him more than she would ever tell him. She was having trouble sleeping, nightmares, but she would never admit it.

Peter's voice broke through her thoughts, "Walter has been convinced he can change the molecular structure of mouse to be able to hear his thoughts." Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head. Olivia couldn't help but laugh, it was typical of Walter to try and get something to hear his thoughts. Peter eyed Olivia curiously, there was something different about her today.

"Liv, are you ok? You seem different, distracted…"

"I'm fine Peter, just didn't sleep well." Olivia didn't even look up at him as she spoke. Peter's gaze was intense and she didn't know if she could trust herself if she looked at him. She didn't know if she could stop herself from breaking down in front of him.

"Want to talk about it?" Peter slowly tried to push the issue but knew not to anymore because Olivia just glanced at him in return. So Peter looked away, he started out through the window into the lab.

Suddenly he sprung out of his chair and almost ran into the lab. He was too fast for either Astrid and Olivia as he came face to face with someone from Olivia's past. Her stepfather. Peter grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him back into the equipment behind them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?!" Peter's voiced echoed throughout the lab and its occupants looked up. Olivia had made her way out of her office and into the lab but stopped in her tracks. Her stepfather had taken a swing at Peter and he returned the favour. More fists there thrown, many made contact, one slip Peters lip and drew blood. Olivia had already made her way down the stairs and over to the fighting pair when Peter had rugby tackled her stepfather to the ground.

Olivia tried to push Peter way before he could get hurt even more but while she tried her stepfather took a swing at Peter but hit Olivia instead. Staggering backwards Olivia looked shocked and didn't know what to do. She hadn't been hit by him in over 10 years. Peter's anger flared even more.

"Stop, please Peter…" Olivia's voice was soft but stern enough for him to listen. He looked at Olivia and saw the pain on her face. Her eyes flicked to the drops of blood that dripped down his mouth. Smirking down at both Olivia and Peter her step-father turned to leave but not before repeating something Olivia hadn't heard since she was a child.

"Like a flower, dying in the sun, Olivia"

She froze…

* * *

Please let me know what you think....many ideas to come and i promise it will be O&P always!


	2. Chapter 2 Bringin Back the Golden Year

Chapter 2 – Bring Back the Golden Years

Walter stared to become obsessed with trying to bring Olivia out of her current state. Olivia hadn't moved or said a word for the last 3 hours and Peter was worried. So worried that he was willing to do anything to help her. He had taken her into her office and sat her on the couch; she didn't move or even look away. There must have been something very interesting going on outside because she was just staring into space. It was almost as if she was catatonic.

"What the hell are we gonna do now? I have tried everything to try and snap her out of it, but nothing has worked." Peter sighed loudly and it bought Walters attention to him.

"Maybe we could try using the tank…or operate…" Walter trailed off at the sight of Peter's glare. He began to mumble on about this or that until he just sat down.

"I don't know what to do son. I have never had to deal with something like _this_." For the first time a while it was as if his father had become completely lucid. Peter looked up at his father and searched is eyes. He found nothing. No sense of madness or façade, it was just his father.

Dropping his had into his hands Peter couldn't think, it was as if he couldn't breathe. Looking at Olivia, almost completely abandoned her own body, the only thing left were her eyes. Deep blue, staring at nothing.

"Son…' Walter's voice broke though Peters thoughts and he looked up at his father. "What if I could mix some drugs that would release whatever Olivia is feeling. Maybe get in touch with her emotions from her childhood. Perhaps she would then be able to come to terms with her issues…" Walter looked sheepish but Peter didn't find it such a bad idea and so Walter set off in mixing liquids together, Peter didn't even want to know what was being put in the mix. He just wanted Olivia better and this was the only idea they had.

It was a long day at the lab and it was now about 7.30pm and the sun was all but shining through the small basement windows. Walter had just finished his latest idea of how to bring Olivia back, a concoction of drugs that would probably kill most people but Walter was betting on the Cortexaphan to shield her from death.

"Here we go. Peter would you please hold out her arm so I can see her vein. This needs to be injected right into her blood stream so it has time to work itself into her brain and through to her memories and emotion." Peter had become silent throughout the entire process. Not trusting himself to speak at all he just waited and nodded whenever he was asked a question.

The drugs made their way out of the syringe and into her blood stream. And so the waiting game began. Walter went back to his usual area of the lab, trying to mix enough medications to put himself in a coma and Peter took up a seat directly in front of Olivia. He began to allow his mind to wander over his feelings for Olivia. Many of them told him he was stupid for thinking anything could happen, while others screamed at him to kiss her.

Eventually his mind gave way and he collapsed into well-earned sleep. Although most of his dreams were about Olivia he was able to allow his body and mind to relax. His lip had ceased bleeding and was now throbbing. But he wouldn't allow the pain to keep him from sleeping. He needed it.

It was almost midnight when Peter awoke from his sleep. Olivia hadn't moved and Walter hadn't returned from the lab floor. Olivia stirred. Her eyes blinked and she allowed her tongue to poke out and moisten her dried lips.

"Walter! Walter, she is awake….Liv, Livie? Are you ok? How do you feel?" Peter was in such a hurry to get over to her he had knocked over his chair in the process. The loud clanging sound hurt Olivia's ears and she winced. Concert crossed Peter's eyes when she moved away from him but she did not speak.

"My dear, can you tell me your name?" Walter's voice came out of nowhere.

"Olivia Dunham" came the soft reply.

"And can you tell me your birthdate?" Walter studied her for a moment.

"June 13th 1981"

"And how old are you?"

There was a pause. A brief moment of thought on Olivia's part and horror on Peter's. So far she knew who she was until her answer came…

"15"

A short, simple answer. Peter's face dropped and Walter almost fell backwards. Olivia on the other hand took this opportunity to run. And boy did she run. Straight out of the lab, down the corridor and out of Harvard University.

"What just happened?" Peter's voice was the first to break. He was now completely scared of losing her…


	3. Chapter 3 Running Out Of Breath

Chapter 3 – Running Out of Breath

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hopefully the first two chapters were ok. Kinda my first fanfic so really just trying to get all these thoughts outta my head so I can sleep again at night haha. I have an over active imagination. Thanks for the review!

Ash

* * *

"Walter, can you please calm down for a moment and tell me how it is possible for Olivia, _our_ Olivia to think she is only 15 years old?" Peter's voice was forceful. He knew if he didn't get through to his father, then she would be lost.

Walter could only stare at Peter. "What have I done? It seams that Miss Dunham's exposure to Cortexaphan caused the drugs in her system to not only allow her to get in touch with her suppressed feelings, they have actually caused her to go back to when those memories _were_ actually suppressed."

"Wait, so what you're telling me is that the story that Olivia told me about her step-father was actually a repressed memory? How is that possible? Isn't that the point of repression? So you _can't_ remember?" Peter had now become utterly confused.

"No son, what I am telling you is that Olivia must have repressed her feelings and emotions from this event, not the actual memories." Walter's words were lost on Peter.

"I have to call Rachel. She might know where Olivia would go."

Olivia was running out of breath and so she slowed and eventually stopped at a park over looking a lake. Olivia's surrounding were all new to her but in the back of her mind she had a feeling that she knew everything about this place. Not knowing where she was going, she wandered along the streets until she found herself at an apartment building. Pulling out her keys, as if instinct, Olivia made her way up the icy steps and placed the key in the lock. Turned the key slowly and unlocked the door.

"What the fuck?" Olivia slowly motioned inside as if she had done this many times before. When in actual fact, she had. Or at least her 29-year-old self had. Surveying the room she made her way to the bedroom, where she found a closet full of clothes that fit her…sneaking a look at her wallet, she found money, lots of it. And with a devilish grin she found her drivers licence. Then the thought crossed her mind…licence means she is old enough to get alcohol and get into clubs. Although she didn't know how she had a licence with her name on it, she didn't care.

Rummaging though her closet she found a short, black corset dress with blue ribbon. She found that the tags were still on it and figured whoever it belonged to must have never worn it. After undressing she slowly slipped the dress on and slid her feet into knee high stiletto boots. Looking at her self in the mirror after putting on make-up and doing her hair, she was ready. All she needed now was a place to go. And so she pulled out the phone book. With a thick black marker she wrote down the first place she found on a thin note pad, not caring if the address made its way on to the paper below. Smiling to herself, she grabbed all the money she found, her phone and licence. She was off.

When Olivia didn't answer her phone Peter was almost beside himself. Looking up at Walter who was now mumbling to himself and mixing liquids again Peter had an idea. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he called Astrid and asked her if she could come down and watch Walter, he would explain why after.

After hanging up with Astrid Peter made his way over to his father.

"Now Walter I'm going to go and see if I can find Olivia. Astrid will be here in 15 minutes. Please don't do anything until she gets here…"

His eyes were pleading more than his words but his father agreed nonetheless. Swiftly making his out of the lab, Peter rushed to his car and started out for Olivia's apartment.

After arriving he was able to jimmy the lock very easily, which in itself worried him but he had no time to ponder that thought now. He rushed around her apartment looking for some kind of clue as to where she had gone. Rachel had not answered her phone so he had to leave she a message asking her to call him back asap. And then he saw it. Wallet on the floor, money and licence gone. He was about to call the police when he noticed that there was something written on a piece of paper by the coffee table. It was faint but still visible. _Eden bar and Nightclub I Puckle Street, Moonee Ponds. _He grabbed her FBI badge and was off again so fast that he almost fell down the stair outside her apartment. Slamming the door to his car he was off to _Eden Bar_.

30 minutes later he was at the front of the nightclub, people cramming together to make their way in. Peter pushed himself to the front of the line and showed his (really Olivia's FBI badge) to the doorman and he was allowed to walk straight through. _Man I wish I could do that all the time_, he thought to himself quietly.

Peter slowly made his way through the crowd and found a nice high spot above the mass of people. There he stood on the balcony searching for any sign of her blonde hair. At first there was nothing until he saw her dancing, more like grinding, against some guy in the middle of the dance floor. Shocked he made his way down the mesanine stairs and over to her.

As he reached her, he gently put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Peter?" He couldn't hear her but he knew what she said. Moving in closer to her he whispered him her ear.

"You remember me?"

Waiting for a response he was relieved to hear her voice in his ear.

"Yes but I don't know how. You are so much older than me…although I have always had a thing for older guys. You know, you're hot."

Pulling away from Olivia he was shocked to find that she was not joking. And yet he saw something else in her eyes. Desire, need, lust and he couldn't work it out for sure but he thought that maybe not all over it was coming from hormone ridden '15 year Olivia' but also from normal Olivia.

Before he could think she had turned around in his arms and was swinging her hips with the music, up against him. Groaning inward he had to pull his mind away from _those_ sort of thoughts and back to the issue at hand.

Olivia had the mentality of a 15-year-old girl and she smelt of alcohol, whiskey to be exact, he knew she had been drinking. So he decided to try and take her away from the club and back to the lab but as soon as she realised what he was trying to do, she bolted again. Not caring that she was knocking in to almost everyone on her way out. Peter tried to follow but being bigger than her made it harder for him to get passed people. By the time he had made it outside the club, she was gone and no one had seen where she went.

He'd lost her again…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hope its interesting enough and making sense. Please let know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4 Hating Herself

Chapter 4 – Hating Herself

_Ring Ring_

Peter rushed to answer his phone, He knew that he shouldn't be talking and driving at the same time but after leaving the nightclub with no sign of Olivia he didn't care. Looking at caller ID he was almost over the moon when he saw her name.

_Rachel_

"Rach, thank you so much for calling back. I really need your help…"

"It's ok Peter, your message sounded important. Sorry I didn't answer the first time round I was with Ella." Rachel sounded really sad but regrettably Peter didn't have time to ask her what was wrong. He need to find Olivia.

"Rach, when Olivia was 15, what was she like?" the question seemed to hang in the air as if Rachel was trying to figure out what Peter was actually asking and so he spoke again, "What did she act like, where did she go?"

"Peter you have to understand, our stepfather was hardest of Olivia, she received the full force of whatever he was dishing out and Olivia was already in bad shape, she didn't really cope well after losing our actual father. They were very close. I don't think I can paint Olivia in that light for you, I don't want you to think or look at her differently."

Peter sighed. "Please Rachel, its really important. I need to know what happened when she was 15…"

Taking a deep breath Rachel started from the beginning.

"Peter, Olivia was a mess. She rebelled against our mum and step dad which only made the abuse worse for her but she began hanging out with the wrong crowd, drinking and stealing. Olivia would spend most nights out with friends smoking and getting drunk. She basically hated herself and was taking it out on herself the only way she knew. Our mother was a drunk and Olivia was soon to follow in her footsteps. When our father was alive he was pianist, very good one at that, and Olivia inherited his talent in music, she sang. She had a fantastic voice she was accepted into Guliard. But when our father got sick he began to write her a song, 'Like a flower, dying for love.' Liv was the flower and our father was the love. It was Olivia's tether to this world after he died. It stoped her from following him. Until our mother married our stepfather."

There was a slight pause and Peter's heart was almost pulled from his chest. There was so much she had left out. But he knew that it wouldn't stop him from wanting her.

And so Rachel continued, "The first thing he did when he moved in was throw out all of our dad's music sheets and his books. Everything he had that made him our dad. Pictures, videos, everything. Olivia was able to save the music sheet to Like a Flower but one day when we were at school, the day before Liv turned 15, he made his way into her room and found the sheets. He knew she had taken them and he wanted to punish her. And that's what he did. When we got home that night our mother sent me to my room but asked Olivia to stay back. Neither of us realised that our stepfather actually knew how to play the piano but I could hear the music and soft mumuring. I don't know what exactly happened that night, but the next thing I heard was screaming, crying and something breaking. It sounded like wood. I was so scared that something was happening to Liv, I ran out of my room and into the lounge. There stood our stepfather holding a baseball bat over our dad old piano, the one he had willed to Liv after he died. Liv sat in the corner cowering as if in physical pain, but I knew hadn't hit because he knew never to hit someone where the bruises were visible. Liv was holding her hair in her hands around her ears as if trying to shield herself from the noise. And our stepfather just watched her cringe as he struck the piano one more time. And that's all it took. It was 12.01am and Liv was official 15. She ran, bolted out the front door and I didn't see her for at least 24 hours."

Peter had remained silent for the whole story, he didn't know what to say and yet he knew more was coming. The story wasn't over. He didn't even knew how it was possible for _his _Olivia to be the caring person she was when all this happened to her. It was unfair that someone so kind could have been treated with such hatred.

Rachel went on, "The next thing I knew it was a few days after her birthday and we were on our way to the hospital. The police had come to our house and told us that they had found Liv at our father's grave. She had tried to take her own life. I was only 11 and I was so scared, I didn't know what was happening. Liv always told me, when things got really bad for her, that she would never leave me. She knew that if she did he would turn on me and she said she couldn't live with herself if that happened. When we got to the hospital the police wanted to talk to our parents before they would let them see her so I snuck away into her room. I remember staring at her for a while until her realise I was there. Machines beeped and made strange noises. Liv laid in the bed, with her head turned away from me, looking out the window. She was so small, I couldn't believe that that was my big sister. She slowly turned to look at me and smiled sweetly, she then beckoned with her hand, at this point I say both her wrists were bandaged a fair distance up her arm, to come over to her and so I did. I almost ran up to her and gave her a big hug. She practically pulled me onto the hospital bed so I was laying with her."

Rachel sighedthe story was clearly taking a lot out of her but he still had one last question… "Where is you father buried?"

"Peter what is going on? Why do you need to know? Has something happened to Liv? Please tell me…" She sounded almost as if she was pleading now.

"Rach I'll have to tell you another time, I just need to know where it is…"

Another sigh, "He is buried in the only cemetery in Jacksonville."

Pause…_Jacksonville?_ He thought to himself. And that's were he was going to go. Saying a quick bye and thank you Rachel he hung up the phone, called Walter and told him what was happening and he then made his way to Jacksonville. Hoping that he would find Liv there, the only problem was that she had a good 2 hour head start and he was pretty sure she would be there longer than he would be. She knew her home town more than he did and he still needed to find the cemetery and find the grave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hope chapter 4 was ok…I saw a new Miley Cyrus movie on the weekend and couldn't resist throwing it in a bit. Also I know this isn't what happened with her step dad but oh well. Haha

Please R&R, helps me write more and know what was liked and not liked….

Thanks


	5. Chapter 5 Memories Better Left Forgotten

Chapter 5 – Memories Better Left Forgotten

Olivia was falling back into old habits, she pick-pocketed the bouncer on the way out, walked to the bottle shop, downed a whole bottle of Jack Daniels and caught a ride with a random truckdriver.

"Where are ya headed?" His voice was raspy and smoke filled.

"Jacksonville…is that ok?" She was beginning to act like a teenager as well, trying to bat her eyelashes to get what she wants, and unfortunately it was beginning to work. She is still a beautiful 29-year to the world around her.

The drive was going to take about 20 hours and she was starting to regret going but she gave into temptation and fell asleep against the passenger side door. Time seemed to drag on as they drove but the driver welcomed the company, even thought she was asleep.

The truck bumped and banged over the dirt road and I shook Olivia awake. Coming to a halt just outside a truck stop Liv began to become worried until the driver opened her door and offered her a meal.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" it was a simple question Olivia wanted an answer to, as far as she was concerned no one had ever been this nice to her and it was strange.

"We'll you remind me of my 16-year old daughter and you look scared. I'm not going to hurt you."

Eyeing the driver closely Olivia nodded and took a seat opposite him at a booth. A waitress arrived and took their orders. In the corner sat a Baldwin piano and it seemed strangely familiar to Olivia. Her mind begins to shoot back to the lab, Walter and Peter. Peter playing her a jazzy tune on the piano in the lab, Peter's eyes looking at her whenever he is worried about her…She began to wonder how she even knew him or why she was attracted to him, he was double her age…or so she thought…

Before she had to time to let her mind linger on the other people in her life, her sister, someone named John and Charlie, the pain of losing them both. Her mother and her _stepfather_, the food was brought to them and they ate in silence.

An hour later they were on their way again to Jacksonville and before long they were stopped out the front of her old house, what was left of it anyway. "Are you sure you want me to leave you here? It looks kinda run down…" the driver spoke softly as not to worry her.

"Yes it's fine thank you." The reply was more out of nessetity. Olivia wanted to go and explore what had happened to her home and she couldn't do it with some guy watching her and so he left, drove away into the night.

Taking a few slow steps towards the house she rea the sign that was sitting in front of the door. _Do Not Enter. Demolition Zone!_

"What is happening?" Olivia decided to run, she found herself at the old bridge near her house she always sat at when things got really bad at home. She slowly walked up the steps to the side rail of the bridge. Sitting down slowly, with one knee brought up to her chest, balancing her on the rail and the other allowed to swing loosely over the edge.

She allowed her mind to wander again over the memories she had but couldn't understand why she had them but unwilling she allowed herself to remember this same night 14-years ago as if it was yesterday.

"_Rachel, go to your room, now" their stepfather's voice broke the girls silence as they walked through the front door after school one day. Rachel slowly left Olivia's side and closed herself off from the rest of the family in her room. Olivia just stared at her stepfather and he smiled. Her eyes were drawn to a piece of paper sitting on her piano, she recognised it straight away, her father's song to her (Like a Flower, dying for Love). "Sit!" he growled at her and when she didn't do what he said he raised his hand to her face and gave her a slap that sent her straight back into the chair behind her, "I said sit." Swallowing quickly Olivia watched him walk along to the length of her piano and take a seat in front of the keys. Taking the piano music from the top he placed it in front of him and stared to play, not badly either and Olivia was shocked. Two bars in and he began to sing. Olivia couldn't believe her ears, he had taken her father's last song, especially written for her and changed the words to kill god memories that the songs brings her. The words reflected death and pain and he had changed the name of the song from __**Like a Flower Dying For Love**__ to __**Like a Flower Dying In The Sun.**__Olivia's father always called her his flower and her stepfather had ruined the last thing he had left on this earth. Tears ran down her cheeks unchecked. She refused to look away from her stepfather because she just couldn't believe he had actually done what he just did. But things were going to get worse. Removing himself from the piano he walked towards the corner and picked up the baseball bat. He walked passed Olivia and took a swing at her, right in the ribs. "I don't want anything that belonged to him in __**my **__house, my flower…" The word rolled of his tongue was filled with sarcasm and disgust as apposed to when her father would say it with love and caring. Expecting the next swing to hit her again she was shocked to see it hit the piano. The baseball bat hit the middle of the piano and threw wood chips into the air. Her father's last legacy was being destroyed right before her eyes and she couldn't do anything about it. Again and again he took the baseball bat to the piano, keys flew on to the floor, music sheets landed around the room and the mixed sound of wood breaking and off key music notes filled the house. There was almost nothing left of the piano when he had finished with it. Olivia sat in the corner and shook, crying and covering her ears screaming. Her stepfather was about to raise the bat to her again when the creaking of floorboards gained their attention. There stood Rachel, eyes wide in horror, "Livi are you ok?" Her voice was small and soft as it should be at the age of 11 but it should not be covered in fear at her age. Olivia took this moment and ran, straight passed her sister and out the front door. Fading into the distance she could hear her stepfather yelling __**like a flower dying in the sun!**__ Olivia found herself at her father's gravestone and she just collapsed and cried until there was nothing left in her anymore. She picked up the vase that sat the base of the headstone and she smashed it against the stone. Many of the pieces were small except the one that sat at her knees. Picking it up, Olivia brought it to her wrist and slowly and painfully dragged the jagged edge over her wrist. Slowly her blood seeped down her hands and onto the grass below. She could not hold on anymore and she allowed the dark to swallow her up completely. _

Olivia cried as her memories came rushing back. She just sat there, for hours, not even bothering to move…

_____________________________________________________________________Hopefully this wasn't to dark for you and also that it made some sense. Let me know.


	6. Chapter 6 Nothing Was Dry When She Cried

Chapter 6 – Nothing Dry When She Cried.

Driving most of the night would have probably caused issues for Peter but he was determined to find Olivia that he just kept driving. His headlights shone directly on a sign in the distance, _Welcome to Jacksonville. Population: __677._

Feeling slightly relieved that he had finally made it, Peter made a v-line for the nearest open shop to ask for directions. He found a small convenience store just off the first street. Slowly getting out of the car, as to stretch his legs he made his way up the dusty steps and into the shop.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me…" Peter wait for the young girl at the register to look up but she didn't.

"You'll have to excuse my niece, she can be a bit dumb sometimes. What can I do for you," the voice of an older lady come from behind a curtain. As she made her way out from behind the curtain Peter could see that she was probably about Walter's age, maybe a little younger.

"Um…I was wondering if you could tell me where the cemetery is. I'm looking for a friend of mine and I think she might be there." The woman eyed Peter suspiciously.

"Who are you after, dear? Small town and all we know who is in the ground and who isn't."

"Well I'm not sure about his name but my friend's name is Olivia and her father is buried in the cemetery, I've been told." There was a slight pause on the woman's behalf as her eye's narrowed and looked Peter up and down again.

He raised his eyebrow at her but before he could question her, she began to speak, "You wouldn't be after Olivia Dunham, would you?"

"Yes I am, have you seen her?"

"I haven't seen that poor girl since she left 12 years ago. Although I thought I saw her heading to the back of the church not an hour ago. I thought I was seeing things, she was a lot older and I couldn't be sure if it was her or not."

Peter sighed and looked at his feet, "Could you please show me where the cemetery is?"

The lady nodded and walked with him out to the front of the shop. Thinking she was going to get into the car him he began to walk towards to his car but instead the lady turned the corner and started to walk behind the shop, Peter followed.

He found her standing in front of a fence overlooking a paddock. She raised her arm slowly and pointed out into the distance. "I remember when Olivia was a little girl her father would play 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel for her and she would sing along. Losing that man almost broke that little girl." The ladies voice was soft and she spoke again, " Her father's grave is the last headstone on the left, John Anthony Dunham. There should be a small crystal flower sitting on top of the headstone with Livy engraved into it." And with that the lady turned and walked away, leaving Peter with his thoughts.

He slowly jumped the fencing, careful not cut himself on the wire. Trudging through the long grass and mud he made his way over to the headstones. There were many, most in groups of family's and loved ones. Some with dead flowers, other with fresh flowers, some had small toys and others were blank.

It took Peter about 10 minutes to find a stone that read John Anthony Dunham, but when he did, it was bare. No flowers, pictures and more importantly no Olivia. Kneeling down on the grass in front of the headstone. Peter touched the ground, closed his eyes and sighed. "Liv where are you?"

He slowly began to rise and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He hesitated before calling Rachel again. What was he going to tell her? _I've lost you sister can you help me find her before I can't ever get her back? _Oh yes because that is going to work and yet he called.

Peter slowly dialed the numbers while trying to work out what to say. After a few rings he was going to give up until he heard her soft voice, "Ello?"

"Hey Rach, its Peter again. I'm sorry to call you so early but I was wondering if there was anywhere else Olivia would have gone as a teenager?" he waited for her response.

"Peter what is going on? Where is Liv?" her voice sounded frightened.

"It's ok Rach, I just need to know where she would go. I'll bring her back, I promise." He let his last sentence settle in before continuing but she cut him off.

"Back? Back from where? Peter tell me what the Hell is going on!" she almost yelled at him to tell her but he couldn't bring himself to.

"She's ok, she just lost something when she was 15 and wants it back…." The lie rolled off his tongue easily and he was surprised she bought it, Olivia never would have. She would have seen right through it but not Rachel.

"Well the only other place I can think of would be the Woodbrough Bridge, behind our old house. Liv used to go there when things were really bad at home after dad died. I guess you could try there if you wanted. She used to love being up on the bridge rail above the water. She used to throw stone in the water." Rachel trailed off as if thinking about what to tell Peter next, "I don't think would have left whatever you are looking for there, there is only water around there. Nothing dry, never was when Liv cried."

Peter's eyes shot up towards the sky as if to silently thank whatever was up there. "Thank you Rach, I think I just worked out where she is" He quickly hung up the phone and ran to his car, but not before asking for direction to the Woodbrough Bridge.

The bridge was less than 10 minutes away from the cemetery, even less considering Peter was speeding. Breaking very quickly as he arrived at the gravel parking just before the bridge his car skidded to a halt. Peter swung the car door open and almost forgot to close it when he saw her small figure sitting with her legs dangling over the railing she was sitting on. His breathe caught in this throat as he ran across the wooden bridge.

Wind wiped his face but as he ran he pulled his coat around him some more and as he came up behind Olivia, she turned her head to the side but looked down as if trying to see who it was but not wanting to look at them. But she knew exactly who it was and part of her 15 year old heaped in her chest and she didn't know why.

_____________________________________________________________________Ok, I live in Australia so please bare with me. I know that Jacksonville has a much large population and there is no bridge called Woodbrough. But in the context of the story it made sense.


	7. Chapter 7 It Always Rain On Love

Chapter 7 – It Always Rain's on Love in a Cemetery

Peter wasn't sure how long he sat with Olivia, at first he had just sat next to her, about 30cm apart and then she had slowly moved closer. Eventually she had entangled her fingers in his and looked at him in the eye. He was so happy be in this position but could not act on his true feelings because he could still see 15 year old Olivia staring back at him. And so he just sighed and turned away. Olivia did the same but instead she put her head on his shoulder and watched the water flow below them.

Silence was killing them, although neither knew what to say. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her and have her run on him again and yet he needed to say something, "Livi…" he started but could no finish.

Something changed in Olivia's position. It had shifted and he looked at her. Her eyes seemed to darken as if suddenly coming to a certain realisation and she began to cry. It was as if she hadn't ever cried around someone before. She hid her face from Peter so he could not see her eyes as though she was embarrassed to have him look at her.

Peter took the opportunity to put his arm around her and pull she into his side. She fit well there and he never wanted to let her go. There wasn't much he could do so he just held her, hoping that somehow she would turn back into his Olivia.

Her sobs started to quieten and she began to speak, "You have been looking for me?" without waiting for a reply she continued, "I'm sorry you had to do all this for me. I hate having people look out for me…" _Yes I know_ Peter thought. "…I wish I could take it back." Olivia was quiet for a bit. "I love you Peter"

Her words were soft, almost unheard unless you were sitting right next to her. Peter smiled at her and allowed her to smile back. Then again her eyes changed. They became lighter, the beautiful eyes that he had fallen in love with from day one. _His_ Olivia's eyes.

"Livi? Is that you?" His question seemed to linger in the air as if she was contemplating her answer. She couldn't bring herself to give one and so she just nodded. Peter felt over joyed that she had returned to him. He just wanted to take her home and make sure she was taken care of properly and that's what he was going to do.

Pulling himself away from the railing he raised his hand for her and she took it following his movements for getting off the railing. Hand in hand they walked to the car silently neither one daring to look at the other. They did not know what to expect if they did look at each other.

Peter drove slowly as Olivia stared out the window and sighed. "Did you go to the cemetery Livi?" His question was expected and Olivia moved her head to look down at her hands. Her long, now dirty, blond hair covering her face, she shook her head.

"I didn't have the heart…" Her reply was simple and so was his

"You may not have had the heart but now you have two. Lets go and see your father." A small smile played on her lips but her eyes gave her away. She wanted to cry again, but this time, she wanted to cry into his arms forever.

Peter took one last turn up the dirt road and into the cemetery car park. He allowed Olivia to walk 2 paces in front of his, in a gesture that was trying to say that he wasn't trying to push her. But she stopped and waited for him to catch up. Taking his hand in hers she forced him to walk by her side up to the headstone.

Olivia stoped short again and knelt down to the side of the headstone. "I'm sorry daddy." Her voice broke as she kissed the top if the stone and then out of everything she could have done she looked up at Peter and smiled her huge trademark smile and threw her arms around his neck. Peter was shocked for a moment and then allowed his arms to wrap around her back, pulling her even closer so close that her feet weren't even touching the grass anymore.

The heavens opened up and it began to rain. Olivia laughed as Peter tried to pull her out of the rain but she just pulled on his hand forcing him to stand in front of her. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "My daddy always said, _it always rains on love in a cemetery_."

Taking his face in her hand Olivia did the one thing that her body wanted, she kissed Peter. Forceful and passionate, they stood in the rain and kissed for what seemed like eternity. She was happy.

It took Olivia and Peter almost 24 hours to get back to the lab in Boston because of the rain but everyone was happy to see them. Olivia was herself, Walter was apologetic, Astrid was thankful and Peter, well Peter couldn't put into words how he felt. He was in love with someone who loved him back and he was never going to let her go.

He took the opportunity to sit down at the piano and started to play. Music filled the air in the lab and no except Olivia knew the significance of the song. She slowly began to sing along with the music:

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_

_The regular crowd shuffles in_

_There's an old man sitting next to me_

_Makin' love to his tonic and gin_

_He says, "Son, can you play me a memory_

_I'm not really sure how it goes_

_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete_

_When I wore a younger man's clothes."_

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us all feelin' all right_

Olivia couldn't take her eyes of Peter, she knew she had found love and she was never going to let him go. She was herself again and she was never going to look back.

The End

Hopefully you all enjoyed the story. And it all makes sense. Let me know what you thought.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.

Ash


End file.
